A Potter Thing
by LivingInMyDreams
Summary: Harry tells his children, and grandchildren the story of how Lily and James started. Another JL oneshot. R & R. K plus - for a bit of coarse language.


"One more story Grandpa, pretty please! Just one more and then we promise we'll go to bed," A tuft of ravenous black hair spoke next to an elderly man who was seated on a red and gold couch, in front of a heartwarming fire.

Their were six people in this room, one of which was the old man, who had the same defining features as the two other boys in the room, only aged, and disrupted by a lighting bolt scar that adorned his forehead. One of these boys was intertwined on a love seat with a girl with fiery red hair; the other was seated next to the old man.

On the floor in front of the couch, an old woman was busy braiding the seemingly characteristic red hair of this family, belonging to a girl in her teens.

This old man's piercing green eyes sparkled as he spoke, "Ok, but just one more. This one is about my parents and how they got together, you remember when I first told you about them?"

The man seated in the love seat interrupted, as he ran his fingers trough his equally messy black hair. This seamed to be another characteristic trait for this family.

"Wait, dad, how do you know how they got together, you said your parents died when you were one?"

A smirk crossed the wrinkled face of the old man as he pulled out a wooden stick from his pocket and pointed it at nowhere in particular, "Accio Sirius' book," a leather bound book came whooshing around the corner of the room, and he caught it with surprising ease for a man of his age.

"Well, you remember when I told you about Sirius, my dad's best friend? Well after Voldemort died, I finally had a chance to sort trough my Gringott's vault, and I found a few things that I hadn't noticed before. One of them was this book, which I assume was deposited in my vault when Sirius died, considering he left me everything he owned. I suppose he realized I would want to know about how my parents started, and he knew not many people were still alive from their Hogwarts years…"

The man shook his head in consent, and motioned for his father to start reading. The old man shifted trough the first few pages, and began to read.

"The initial shift happened during the summer in between their sixth and seventh year. It had been the defining moment of Lily and James, when she had finally realized that all his faults made her love him more, and that he wasn't a complete and utter ass wipe, if you might excuse my language. I remember telling you that your father deflated his head a bit, and he did, but he was still the same James, it's just your mother only knew the part of James that was a prat until then.

She had been visiting a friend in St. Mungos and he was their taking care of his parents. Their old age had led them both to get the Wizard's flu that year, and their immune systems weren't up to bat enough to fight it off in the comfort of their own home. They had ran into each other in the hallway, and they had their first real conversation, in which he admitted his fear of his parents passing. She had comforted him, and left the hospital with a complete new judgment of James Potter.

The second shift was more… physical. James and Lily had been friend's trough out the first months of seventh year, when he had made an odd comment about her red hair. She had been so self-conscious about it that she had died her hair black, and James had gone on a rampage. He loved her red hair, and he didn't understand why she wanted to change it.

He obviously didn't she was in love with him, and that she had thought he didn't like her hair, so she changed it to please him. Your mother was a very insecure person, despite her together attitude, she was beautiful, but she wore baggy cloths to hide her curves.

I remember how they got together really well, I had been hiding under your dad's cloak to escape Evan's rage, because when she got angry, well, she got angry. It went something like this…

"Why do you give a shit?" Lily screamed in frustration as she ran trough the portrait hole and he chased after her. He was out of breath from running up the stairs; he just stood and ducked as he watched her throw everything she could find in his direction, pillows, vases, and books. _(It was quite amusing actually, Prongs was scared shitless… James never really needed training to dodge bludgers, he had your mom for that.)_

"Just leave me alone! Just go away!" She kind of just stood their, and started crying, and her cheeks got all red and blotchy, she just stood their staring at your dad who he didn't move an inch.

She put her face in her hands and then your dad finally approached her, getting as close as he could, and whispered into her ear, his voice fill with the same frustration as hers. "Why do I give a shit? Why can't you just accept that someone actually cares about you? Why can't you realize that I love you? That every time I see you, all I want to do is kiss you and all you do is push me away. I don't want to leave, because I hate seeing you like this."

He didn't really give her time to process the new information, he lifted her chin, and clutched each of her cheeks tightly with his and then he lowered his lips to hers. _(I would have told them to get a room, but you know, I was kind of invisible, and I didn't want to ruin the moment, them sucking face like that…) _I could tell your dad was trying to get everything he could out of it, because he knew, as did I, that in seconds she would be slapping him, and he would never get to feel her lips again.

She surprised both of us when she allowed him entrance to her mouth, nibbling his lips, her hands roaming his chest, and shoulders and finally settling on the small of his back. (_It was definitely the most awkward moment of my life, save when I caught them doing the nasty a month or so later in a broom closet... Sorry if that disturbs you…_) All I knew is for once, your mother wasn't thinking, or over analyzing, or worrying, or creating pro/con lists. _(I suppose James pushed away her doubts momentarily with his tongue… joking, joking…)_

Prongs was a bit bewildered that he was kissing Lily Evans, same goes for her, of course. _(She once confessed to me that he was a bloody good kisser, probably cause she never kissed me.)_

Anyways, they finally pulled apart for air, and they kind of just stood their, her arms around his neck, eyes closed, foreheads together, breathing, feeling the rise and fall of each other's chests. _(It was really cute, I admit, I did tear up slightly. Only slightly.)_

He finally whispered, "Wow."

Her lips curved into a smile for a few seconds until a few insecurities found their way back into her.

"Did you mean it?" She spoke softly, shakily. She was fearful of his answer. Tears slowly reclaimed her eyes, and James didn't notice, for his eyes were still shut closed.

His hands were still clutching her hips as he whispered, "Mean what?"

"That you love me." He heard the shakiness in her voice, the tremors of her crying body reached his, and he finally opened his eyes.

That's when your dad really got how vulnerable she was, he had never seen this side of Lily Evans before. She was so strong, so independent, not taking his crap for years, how was he supposed to now she was really this fragile?

He needed to rid her of her doubts, to show her how much he really did love her, so he swept away her tears with his thumbs, and drew her into his embrace. His chin found the top of her head, and her hands found his waist, as he spoke gently and softly.

"Of course I meant it. I love you Lily Evans. Oh, God I love you so much. How can you not see that I basically worship the ground you walk on? You're so beautiful, so irresistible. I have waited 6 years for you to know that. And I would have waited 6 more, forever actually, just to feel you like this in my arms."

Lily's tears soaked his knit sweater. Tears of joy, for she knew he spoke the truth. It really was adorable. Anyways, at that point your father led her over to the couch, and they cuddled, they were so puppy love for the next few months, it was actually quite annoying.

So then your dad spoke, "You can come out know Sirius."

_(And then your mom proceeded to beat me, it really hurt, quite sure I still have a bruise.)_

Prongs proposed exactly 5 months, two weeks later, handed her a gigantic rock in front of the entire Great Hall.

I believe her exact answer was something along the lines of, "James Potter, you conceited prick, how dare you propose to me in front of the entirety of Hogwarts. Have you lost you mind?"

And then you dad, smart as he was, said something like, "Does that mean yes?"

"Of course it does you toerag."

"I know you don't think I'm a toerag, Lils."

"No, but you still a conceited prick. All be, a conceited prick that I'm crazy about.""

And then the whole great hall broke out in applause, and sucked face for a couple of minutes, before Minnie came and broke them apart. _(She had tears in her eyes, I swear.)"_

The old man finished speaking and smiled, "As you can see, Sirius had a very, colored imagination."

The redheaded girl on the floor decided to pipe in, "What happened to it?"

"What happened to what sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"The ring?"

He chuckled, "Well, I gave it to Ginny."

The elder woman who was seated behind the girl stuck out her hand, and smiled.

"Luckily Harry inherited his father's attraction to red-heads. I think Albus got it to."

She smirked at the raven-haired boy in the love seat, who was currently attached to his wife by the lips.

"I guess it's a Potter thing."

**A.N.: Well there you go Gents & Dames, another quick one-shot. I am planning a chapter story, but I'm a perfectionist, so it will take a while ********. Please R&R. **


End file.
